


the best way to get over someone...

by caralira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura gets fucked, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant!Keith, Douchebag!Lotor, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinda Crack, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, just enjoy the smut, kinda OOC, portrayed in a negative way, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralira/pseuds/caralira
Summary: ...is to get under someone else.Or, in Allura's case, the best way to get revenge on her not-quite-boyfriend Lotor after he sends one of her nudes to their whole high school is to get under Keith Kogane, the attractive, infamous, trouble-making loner that she's barely ever spoken to. Of course she knows it's a bad idea - she isn't delusional. But that's not going to stop her.





	the best way to get over someone...

When Allura woke up that morning, she didn’t expect to have a dick in her mouth a few hours later. Rebel-without-a-cause and all-around delinquent Keith Kogane’s dick, even less so. Life is funny that way.

Of course, when she woke up, she also didn’t expect to find out that her almost-boyfriend, Lotor, had sent one of her nudes to his friend, who had sent it to his friends, who had sent it to their friends, and so on, until overnight the whole school had seen her tits in glorious, explicit detail. _Her_ tits, for sure, because her face was in the photos. Lesson learned.

No, when she woke up, she felt quite optimistic, and even eager for her day to start. Her father had left for China last night, so she had the house to herself. It was a Friday, so she was already planning a romantic weekend with Lotor. Swimming. Tennis. Clubbing. Fucking in the hot tub.

Those plans were shattered when she rolled over, picked her phone up off her nightstand, and saw hundreds of confusing messages. At first, she didn’t really understand. Then she saw that Lotor had tried calling her almost fifty times at around midnight. Then she opened a text from a casual acquaintance, saw her photo, and almost threw up on her silk duvet.

She was naked from the waist up, her boobs on full-display - the same boobs that Keith Kogane, resident bad boy and renowned rule-breaker, would titfuck a few hours later. But at the time, she didn’t know that. Her white hair cascaded down her back, her blue eyes were wide, feigning innocence, and she was sucking on a cherry lollipop. Forever, she would be frozen in time, sucking that damn lollipop.

That was probably the most embarrassing part. Even when she eventually got over everything else, she knew the lollipop would haunt her to the end of her days.

Honestly, she did consider calling in sick. She was eighteen. She was allowed to.

But she had never been the type to run from her problems. Waiting only made everything worse, in her experience. So, she turned her phone off and got ready for the day. High-waisted black shorts, a white, ruffled, off-the shoulder blouse, golden sandals, and she was prepared to face her peers.

 _So what_ , she tried to tell herself as she drove to school, _you have nice boobs_. _There is absolutely nothing for you to be ashamed of._

However, when she reached the parking lot, people were milling about, as they always did, but this time most of them were staring at her car, trying to catch a glimpse of her through the tinted windows. She could see them snickering behind their hands. She could almost hear them calling her a whore.

If she didn’t get out now, then she would never leave her car. She wanted to stay there until the bell rang and everyone was in class, and then drive home. Maybe it was better to wait for the weekend to be over. Maybe she could convince her dad to enrol her in an actual private school on another continent. He probably would, if she begged enough.

But then there was Romelle, tapping on the window with concern wrinkling her forehead. “Allura,” she said. “Are you okay?”

This was it. Now or never.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. “Hey.” Trying to put on her brightest smile was impossible, so she settled for a closed-lip, pathetic quirk of her mouth. “I’m fine.”

“Lotor is such a fucking douche,” Romelle ranted. “We could break his phone. Smash it to bits. Spray paint his locker with some profanity. Dump a fountain drink over his head. There are so many options, but it’s your choice.”

“I’d rather keep a low profile for the next while,” Allura admitted. Little did she know, in a few hours she would be doing the exact opposite.

The knots twisting her stomach were loosening, but then she reached her locker and saw the photo taped on the front, for everyone passing by to see. Whoever had printed it had put some effort into the whole affair, because she was in full colour, on glossy paper, with the word _slut_ scrawled in black marker over her chest. Without a word she ripped it down, before Romelle’s gasp was finished leaving her mouth.

Tears of shame were threatening to spill over, but she held them back. After opening her locker, she tore the photo in half and stuffed the pieces as far down to the bottom as they could go. Grabbing her books and acknowledging Romelle’s well-intentioned condolences, she practically jogged to her first class, head down and hair covering her trembling bottom lip.

 

//

 

Lotor didn’t come to school. His seat next to hers stayed empty in every class. That meant he at least felt bad for causing the whole situation, but it also meant that he was a filthy coward, because he didn’t want to be seen as the bad guy who had tried to show off his naked almost-girlfriend to one of his friends only for it to go very awry.

Spoiler alert: He was the bad guy. And he was refusing to own up to it.

After her first class, another photo was taped to her locker, this time with a crudely-drawn dick covering the lollipop. She ripped it down again, and continued on her way. Instead of shame, a strange anger began to course through her. 

Lunch passed achingly slow. Her friends still talked to her, but they couldn’t disguise their pity, or, in many cases, their scorn. Even Romelle’s cheery optimism was starting to fade as they went to her locker in the afternoon, after their fourth class, to find a third photo on her locker, _whore_ stamped across her face.

And instead of ripping it down again, she left it there and turned around. As she looked up and down the hallway, she saw that everyone was staring at her. Everyone except Keith Kogane, his dark hair and black leather jacket unmistakable as he leaned against his locker, facing his friends who _were_ all staring at her. Maybe that’s when the idea entered her head.

Or maybe it entered her head when she saw Lotor come in through the doors, searching for someone that was probably her.

Regardless of when, in a flash, it all came together. She was going to fuck Keith Kogane. And if they called her a slut, so be it. She might as well enjoy herself and live up to all of their wrong expectations, because they weren’t going to believe anything she said.

Fuck all of them. She was going to do what she wanted, and she didn’t care what they would whisper in the halls afterwards. So she started walking, all eyes on her. 

Keith Kogane was bad news, but he was beautiful like an approaching storm was beautiful. Like the edge of a knife before it drew blood. He was dangerous, but he was perfect, because he was up for anything and everything. He was wild, and she needed wild. She needed impulsive and reckless with a little bit of insanity thrown in.

Before she could talk herself down, she stalked over to him, grabbed his leather-clad arm, and spun him around to face her. He looked shocked, but then he saw how she was staring at his mouth, and he understood what she wanted in an impressively short amount of time. And he grinned, wolf-teeth sharp and wicked, as one second later, she grasped the lapels of his jacket and drew him into a blistering kiss.

His lips met hers and...they were soft. Until he passed his tongue over her bottom lip, digging his piercing in a little too harsh to be gentle. But, then again, _nothing_ about Keith Kogane was gentle. He proved it when her back met the lockers with a loud bang as he walked her into them. 

She circled her tongue around the metal ball on his, her hands roaming from his chest to his belt loops and tugging him even closer, discovering the lines of his body as it moulded against hers. He was lean and strong, all hard muscle with no soft edges.

And he was _good_. He knew exactly what she needed him to do. As his lips moved in time with hers, he side-eyed Lotor, effectively humiliating him without speaking a word.

After the warning bell rang for their fifth class, Allura pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to rest her lips on his ear. Time for the dagger in Lotor’s heart. “Come with me.”

“Skipping class,” he said in mock-seriousness. The teasing was gone from his tone the next second. “Only if you make it worth my while.” Her heart jumped at the insinuation, and heat pooled between her legs.

She knew what would happen if she said she would. She knew that Keith Kogane would have her on her knees. And she knew she would like it.

Her tongue traced the shell of his ear. “I will.”

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the front doors, to hoots and hollers and a wolf-whistle. No one would be out in the parking lot while class was on, and besides, her car windows were tinted black and no one could see in unless their eyeball was literally pressed against the glass.

When she reached her destination, she opened the back door and clambered on her knees to the far side of her backseat, turning to face Keith as he followed her. Lotor was standing at the doors in the distance, looking their way, disgruntled and vaguely pained.

He probably would have made a scene, if the boy crawling into the backseat behind her _wasn’t_ Keith Kogane. With the piercings and the back tattoo, the mysterious scar on his cheek, and the rumoured felony conviction. Who kept brass knuckles hidden in his leather jacket, and who had once gotten pulled over for stunt racing and took a joyride in the cop’s car before parking it at the police station and turning himself in.

Said Keith Kogane closed the door, looked up at her from beneath his lashes, and her mind blanked. It was pretty cramped, and looming over her, he seemed _very large._ So large he was a little intimidating, even when she could feel herself getting wet as his black eyes scorched every inch of her body.

Once, maybe twice, in her life she had said more than one word to him, despite having a few classes together every year. Now that she had kind of solicited him for a quickie in her car, she had no idea what to say, or how to start.

“If you’re down, I’m down,” he rumbled in a low baritone, cocking his head to the side and waiting for her answer. A shiver of arousal ran through her spine, and she didn’t even need to think twice.

“I’m down.”

 

//

 

She should have known that Keith Kogane had a dick piercing. He had piercings everywhere else: a stud on one of his eyebrows, snakebites, countless ones lining the cartilage of his ears. So, really, she shouldn’t have been that surprised, but the metal sliding against the inside of her throat was still a strange sensation. Coupled with the fact that her head was trapped between a car seat and Keith’s pelvis, with his dick filling the space between, she was really starting to wonder about what she had agreed to.

They were both splayed out diagonally across the backseat to make the face-fuck work, legs tangled together, with her practically kneeling on the floor, neck arched back, and him bent over her, hands braced on the seat and the door handle. His cock, to her immense satisfaction, was long and thick, and her jaw was stretched pretty wide as he rammed it past her lips and as far as it could go into her throat, over and over again.

Breathing was a little tough, what with her choking on a dick and all, but she dragged in air through her nose whenever he pulled out a little before thrusting again. Spit was already leaking down her chin, and the lewd gagging noises she was making were beyond anything that had come out of her mouth before. But the noises that Keith was making; the gasps, the moans, the growls that _she_ was forcing out of him, they were worth her discomfort.

She swallowed, her throat muscles clamping around his cock and making his hips stutter. “Oh fuck yes,” he panted, chiselled abs clenching as he held himself in place, savouring the glide of her tongue around the base of his dick, the friction as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked _hard_.      

“Fuck.” He drew out the word, and it evolved into a deep moan as he started moving again, his thrusts slower and rougher. He pulled out until the very tip of his cock was on her lips before slamming it deep again. 

If this was what being a slut was, she _liked_ it.

She was so turned on it was becoming unbearable, but her legs were spread too wide and her reach was blocked by Keith’s body, so she was left to suffer without the friction she so desperately needed. Moaning around his dick, she wriggled, trying to get even her clothes, anything, to brush against her clit. To give her some relief.

Keith noticed, and bent his knee slightly, so that one of his shins was flush to the apex of her thighs. “Go to town.”

Shamelessly, she grinded against him. Denim shorts on denim jeans. And it wasn’t comfortable, but god, she needed it.

They settled into a rhythm, his dick hitting the back of her throat each time she bucked her hips up. She didn’t know how long it had been, but her lips were swollen and the taste of him filled her mouth. And it was nice, not to think about anything except how he tasted. Not to think about anyone else. Or any nude photos on lockers.

“Now, should I cum _in_ you or _on_ you?” Keith’s rasp broke the trance she was in, and her eyes flared as she understood what he meant. He leaned his head down, saw her startled expression, and gave a feral grin. “Guess that’s my answer.”

Everything happened pretty quickly after that. He pulled out of her mouth, took himself in hand, then she closed her eyes and opened wide, tongue hanging flat. He grunted and hot cum sprayed her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin, her tongue.

It dripped down her face, viscous as she licked her lips and swallowed what she could. Wiping her eyelids clean, she opened them to Keith panting above her, sweat making his skin shine, head thrown back and almost touching the roof of her car, the picture of bliss.

He was so fucking hot. And she was going to have him in every way she could.

His glazed eyes met hers and heavy breaths made both of their chests heave as they stared at each other. Then he reached down to her cheek, gathered his cum on the tip of his finger and stuck it in her mouth so that she could suck it off.

“I want you naked,” he said languidly, deep voice cradling every syllable as his finger travelled to the neckline of her blouse and tugged lightly.

And she wanted to be naked, so she was sure they could find a good compromise.

“Help me then, if you want it so bad.” His hands couldn’t have moved faster. She struggled out of her blouse while he unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them down her legs, her pink thong in tow.

Her bra was last, and it was stupid, but her hand was on the clasp and she hesitated. And when he lifted a brow, she sneered at him. “You’ve already seen them, so don’t act so excited.”

“Briefly,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What does that mean?”

“I got the message, saw what it was, and I deleted it.”

“Why?”

“It wasn’t mine to see.” He shrugged, and to him, it was that simple. If only it had been that simple to everybody else.

She unclasped her bra, and let it slide down her arms before tossing it on the floor. He scanned her body quickly but thoroughly, hunger making his pupils blown large. Keith Kogane, salivating for her. She never would have guessed it. She never would have guessed that she wanted him to be.

He took off his jacket and made a circle motion with his index finger, indicating that she should turn around. “Hands and knees.”

He sounded pretty non-negotiable, but she had no objections anyways. She got into position on the car seat as he took off his black shirt next, exposing his ripped physique. Looking over her shoulder, she admired the way his muscles flexed, the strength they conveyed. He didn’t bother to take off his pants or his boxers, only pulling them down a little farther as he jerked his half-hard cock until it was completely rigid again.

Her core was throbbing for him, and she was so _close_. Only a few more brushes and-.

“Ah!” She cried out as Keith’s finger slid along her folds before dipping inside her. One pump and he was done. And she was left wanting.

“You’re ready,” he stated, settling himself behind her, hands on her hips. “I’m clean. You’re on birth control?”

“Yes, I...” She trailed off and realized that she hadn’t heard the rip of a condom wrapper. What that meant was-.

“Is this okay with you? Tell me if it’s not.” What that meant was: No condom.

“Oh,” she said, unable to think of anything else. “Do you do this often?”

“Never,” he said immediately. He was so blunt she believed him. “So?”

“It’s okay.” Her stomach lurched, in a good way. Lotor had always used one – she had always made him use one - but Keith, he was going to cum inside her and she wanted him to. Imagining it sent her over the edge.

Her cunt spasmed as her orgasm overtook her, and her eyelids fluttered as she arched her back involuntary. Taking the opportunity, Keith entered her, pushing his dick in slow as she stretched to accommodate his width. Still oversensitive, she moaned and her arms shook as she tried to hold herself up.

When he was fully inside her, he stopped. He placed a hand on the small of her back, spreading his fingers wide as he dropped his other hand to dangle at his side. Questioning, she looked over her shoulder again.

He raised a dark brow and gave her back a light push with his hand, prompting her to move. “What are you waiting for?”

Tentatively, she rocked forward, pulling herself halfway off his cock, then rocked back, taking him in to the hilt, eyes locked on his the whole time. “That’s it,” he said, grinning down at her. He sucked in a harsh breath as she grabbed the car door with both her hands for better leverage and continued. Back and forth, she fucked herself on his dick, going fast and hard, milking his cock as best she could.

Her breasts swung, heavy on her chest. Sweat made her hands slippery as she fought to hold onto the car door. Keith watched her work him with an almost-sneer, entirely too pleased at her taking his dick so well, almost like he didn’t expect it.

She had to take a break and paused, inhaling deep breaths. Her skin gleamed and her muscles ached from exertion. Keith’s palm met her ass with a light smack and she rolled her hips in retaliation, making him groan. “And here I thought you were an uptight snob,” he said, “too good to look at me twice. Me being me, and you being you.”

Impatient, he gripped her ass with both hands and thrust forward, taking control of their pace. It was a while before she remembered to get mildly offended and respond. “I thought you hated me,” she said, between breaths. “That’s why I never looked at you.”

“Why would you think that?” He seemed genuinely curious, and even slowed down to let her get a coherent sentence out.

“You never bothered to talk to me, and _you_ never looked at _me_ either.” She could see him, his hard gaze passing right over her like she didn’t exist, even when she drew the eyes of every other guy who so much as glimpsed her. “Remember those English presentations last year?

“I do,” he said. It was one of the rare classes they had together.

“The whole time I was up there presenting about Hemingway, you were glowering at me from the back row, crossing your arms like I had done something to make you furious, when I hadn’t done _anything_. That’s when I knew you hated me.”

He forced his next words out with enormous effort, after a lingering period of silence. “I disagreed with your analysis.”

“You what?” she screeched. She couldn’t help herself as she got defensive. “I got an A-plus on that presentation, the teacher said it was one of the best he’d ever seen, and you _disagreed with my analysis?_ ”

“I thought you were too literal-.”

“Too literal?” she interrupted, her voice still an octave higher. They had stopped moving entirely.

“Yes,” he said, “especially when-.” He let out a frustrated growl and bucked his hips into her, hitting her pussy hard. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because _you_ decided that _my analysis_ wasn’t good enough for you, apparently-.” His next thrust was just as rough and she choked on what she was going to say next.

“If I fuck you good enough will that make up for it?”

“Maybe.” Though she could do with him admitting that, actually, her presentation was flawless.

“Do you want to be fucked good?”

“Yes.” She didn’t know what he had been doing if he hadn’t been fucking her good before.

“You asked for it.” His hand covered the side of her head and pushed her face against the car window, her cheek squished against the glass as he leaned over her, his chest flush to her back. He wrapped his other arm around her stomach, anchoring her body to his before fucking her like a demon.

His hips snapped his cock into her at an overwhelming pace, the endless friction sparking every nerve in her body, until she couldn’t even remember anything else existed beyond how he felt inside her. Her cum-stained cheek slid against the window as he held it there, drool leaking out of the corner her mouth as she came once, then twice, letting out garbled cries as he fucked her relentlessly through all of it.

At some point he dropped her head and latched onto both of her hips, pulling her back towards him in time with each of his thrusts. She sagged forward, limbs boneless, mind numbed with pleasure as his throbbing cock _wrecked_ her. 

“Fuck, Allura. I’m-.” Hearing her name brought her clarity back and she blinked, refocusing her bleary vision so that she could watch his gorgeous, sweat-soaked face as he came inside her. His eyes flickered shut and he clenched his jaw, every muscle in his chest body rigid. He punctuated each of his final thrusts, each shot of cum, with a shallow moan. She felt how it flowed into her, hot, filling her until it began to leak down her thighs.

Keith collapsed onto her for a brief moment, catching the front seat’s headrest almost immediately to pull himself up before he could crush her. Their pants filled the car, each of them recovering, breathing too hard to get one word out. Sweat trickled down his neck and dripped onto her skin.

“Holy fuck,” Allura whispered, her voice too hoarse to speak louder.  

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “Holy fuck.”

He pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty, and got dressed again, elbows and shoulders banging against the ceiling and the seats as he tugged his shirt on. Running a hand through his sweaty hair and sweeping it out of his face, he sat back on his heels and admired her, still ass-up as she started to stretch out her stiff legs. Her back felt like it might have a permanent, exaggerated arch.

“Daddy’s gone on a business trip?” he asked, collecting her haphazardly thrown clothes off the floor into one convenient pile.

She frowned. “How did you know that?”

“He’s an ambassador. He’s always on a business trip.” Fair enough. “Get your clothes on and let’s get out of here before the bell rings. You have anything in your locker?”

“My purse. It has everything I need in it.” He had just invited himself to her house, and she wished she had thought of it first. Her bed was going to be well-used by the morning.

“Combination?”

She had to think for a second, as everything that didn’t involve his cock came rushing back to the forefront of her brain. “To the right, six. To the left two turns, eleven. To the right, four.”

“I’ll be right back.” Like a cat, he slunk out of her car and into the school. She didn’t bother with her underwear or her bra when she put her clothes back on. They were going to be coming right off anyway, the moment her front door was closed.

She was attempting to clean her face with kleenex when Keith returned, sliding into the front seat like he belonged there, setting her purse in the back with her. He wiggled his fingers. “Keys?”

“Any reason why I can’t drive my own car?” she deadpanned, a little annoyed as he started adjusting the seat and mirrors. 

“You’re going to be busy,” he said conversationally. Then his appreciative gaze turned wicked as his eyes locked with hers. “Your mouth, specifically.”

 _Oh fuck._ She was turned on again. Swinging into the front passenger seat, she fetched her keys from her pocket and handed them to him.

Lotor would know she had taken Keith home when they saw his red muscle car sitting empty in the parking lot. They would all know. And honestly, she didn’t even care in the slightest. Let them call her a slut. Let them call her anything they wanted to.

Keith drove her car like he fucked her – fast, smug, restless. She was almost glad she couldn’t see above the dashboard as she bent over and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue as she pumped his shaft with one hand.

Every so often Keith would glance down at her, but he tried to stay focused on the road the majority of the time, both hands locked on the wheel. It was fun playing with him – licking just the right spot, toying with his piercing, being sloppy as she kissed the head of his cock until it was dripping with saliva. Her firm fingers glided along his hot flesh, picking up the extra lubrication with each stroke.  

The radio was blasting rock music and the windows were open as they bombed down the highway. She could barely hear his frequent praise, but she knew she was “so fucking good”, as he had put it more than once. Not bad for her first time giving road head.

When they got to the more populated streets, he rolled the windows up and slowed the car to the speed limit. Without a warning, he thrust his hips up involuntarily and cum oozed onto her tongue. She held as much as she could in her mouth and sat up, her cheeks full. Then she swallowed as he watched it descend her throat, thoroughly impressed.

Licking her lips, she smiled at him sweetly. “How was that?”

“Nice,” he sighed. “Very, very nice.”

Then he smiled back at her mischievously. “ _But_ I only came close to getting in _one_ accident, so I think some more practice is in order later tonight.”

She quirked a brow. “Don’t push your luck, Keith Kogane.” His eyes went wide and he shut up so fast that she laughed.  

Before they reached her house, he pulled into a coffee shop she had been to once or twice. “Do you want to come in...” He trailed off once he saw her dishevelled state and intelligently changed his question. “Do you want anything?”

“A pomegranate smoothie, please.” As he walked to the shop, she couldn’t help but notice how graceful he was, how he moved with such ease, even when he opened the door and...Even when he held the door open for two old ladies using walkers, smiling and carrying on a conversation as they shuffled inside and he followed behind them. _Huh_.

Obviously, she hadn’t thought that he would ever be rude to frail, old ladies, but that friendly scene didn’t exactly fit his reputation. When he had taken his shirt off, she had seen the stab wound on his shoulder, scar faded with time but still visible in the light. He had been off school for a week when that happened in freshman year, and no one really knew the truth of it, even his closest few friends.

The scar on his cheek had followed in junior year. He had shown up one day with a bandage on his face and a murderous look for anyone that stared for more than a few seconds. She had been on the receiving end of that murderous look, and it felt like being cut. No one knew the truth of that one either.

He exited the shop carrying her smoothie and a sandwich, calling something over his shoulder while laughing, probably directed at his new old lady friends. And she was struck by how much more handsome – as impossible as that seemed - he was when he was happy. When he wasn’t grumbling or glowering or angry for god-knows-what reason.

He got in the car and handed her smoothie over before wolfing down his sandwich in five large bites. He caught her scrutinizing him as she was still wondering if there would ever be any answers for the questions he posed, and gave her a curious look. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said. He shrugged and let it go.

Back on the street, his hand that wasn’t on the wheel lingered on her thigh, drawing circles on her smooth skin, inching higher and higher as she drank her smoothie. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of telling him to get on with fingering her already, but it was torture as she throbbed to be touched. Eyes on the road, he finally undid the button on her shorts, then plunged his hand down to cup her soaked cunt.

He slid a lone finger along her folds, slick with arousal, and decided not to fool around as he sunk the long digit deep inside her. She hummed in contentment as he thrust it in and out of her, his palm brushing against her clit and making her jolt.

Then her walls clamped around him as she started to cum embarrassingly fast. Grabbing his hand with both of hers, she tried to make him go slower, but he didn’t heed her silent plea. The pad of his thumb rubbed against her clit vigorously, and she was lost as her vision flashed white and she screamed his name.

_Screamed. His. Name._

When she finished, she felt ten times as embarrassed, until he said, “I want to hear that again. And again. And again.”

She collapsed back onto her seat and spread her legs wider, unable to think about having another orgasm that intense so soon, but completely willing to try. “We still have five minutes until we reach my house”

He started moving his hand with vigour.

 

//

 

When he parked in her driveway, her half-finished smoothie was forgotten and she was on him as soon as he turned off the ignition. Hovering over him in the driver’s seat, she moved her hips in time with his fingers, seeking more and more of the friction that gratified her. She stole his lips in a greedy kiss, her tongue brushing against his, moaning into his mouth as she climbed higher.

Then his fingers were gone. “Let’s take this inside,” he said, dark eyes teeming with hunger.

“But I want...” She whined and couldn’t even articulate anything, and he kissed a trail from her jaw to her ear.

“I’ll make it _good_ ,” he promised His teeth grazed her temple. “You know I will.”

And yeah, she did.

With some difficulty, they extracted themselves from the car and made it through the front door. As she had predicted, her blouse was left on the front carpet and her shorts were abandoned right before the stairs. What she didn’t predict was that Keith would throw her over his shoulder and climb those stairs with her clinging to him. His free hand played with her pussy, leaving her just on the edge but not taking her over it.

What she also didn’t predict was that he would carry her to someplace that was not her room. The door was open, it was pastel pink, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who slept there. But he kept walking right by towards a closed door. One that was sound proofed. One that she rarely ever went into for fear of disturbing important papers or glimpsing confidential documents, even though her father didn’t really mind.

“Keith,” she said, “we shouldn’t go in there.”

He opened the door. “We really should, because I think I know what it is.”

Her father’s office was dark, only a thin line of sunlight making it through the curtains. She was nervous already, just being two steps inside. Keith set her down, turned on the lights, and dimmed them, looking at the space with something like wonder. But then he fixated on the centrepiece of the room, her father’s grand, wooden desk and his ensuing smile was somewhat rabid.

“I can’t,” she said, already guessing at his intentions.

He ran his hands along her arms, leaning down to growl in her ear. “I’m going to _fuck_ you on your father’s desk.” She was way too aroused by that, which was wrong. So wrong. “He’ll never know.”

She tried to resist, but the idea had already been planted it her mind and it was too attractive to give up. There was something about being bad that was appealing, because she was good all the time. She was kind. She was caring. She was polite. And she liked being all of those things, but sometimes it got so tiring. To have to be perfect all the time, because the spotlight was on your father and you were in its glare too.

She certainly hadn’t been perfect today. Why keep trying? Just for one day, she would give in to Keith Kogane and the freedom he offered.

“You up for it?” Though he had sounded so definitive before, he would do whatever she wanted, even if she decided to refuse and take things elsewhere.

“Do it,” she said, taking the few steps required and bending over the cool wood. She arched her back and stuck her ass in the air. “Fuck me. Right here.”

His clothes hit the floor. She was so worked up from the car that she came as soon as he pushed his dick inside her again. And he started slow, _really_ slow - maybe even too slow - relishing the tight clench of her walls as he sunk into her warmth. The slow drag of his dick made her squirm as he came close to building her up again but not quite.

“Harder,” she ordered, the wait driving her insane. So he went harder, but just as slow between his thrusts, and it still wasn’t enough.

“Faster,” she panted, needing it. “Fuck me faster.”

“If you really want my dick that bad...” He gripped both of her wrists and tugged her arms behind her, holding them straight by his sides before pounding into her. She was helpless as her hips slammed against the hard edge of the desk, pain and pleasure compounding to make something indescribable. Her flesh would be tender and bruised later, but she didn’t care.

Rough and controlling, his thrusts were so harsh that her father’s pen holder had tipped over and the desk was squealing against the floor, moving minutely each time he fucked forward into her. He pulled her arms back until she was almost standing, her back arched and her chest pushed forward, her boobs aching as they bounced in time with his pounding cock.

“Tell me you love this,” he said, panting, moaning. He sounded desperate, even pleading - which was strange, and she stored it in the back of her mind for when his dick wasn’t making her half-stupid.

“I love this.” She could barely get a word out. “I love how you fuck me.”

He dropped her wrists and pulled out of her. “On your back.”  

She flipped over, her back flat on the desk and her hips hanging over the edge, and hooked her legs around his waist. He entered her again in one, swift thrust. Now that she could see his face, she noted that he was _serious_ \- his teeth grit together, his eyes granite. It was somewhat unnerving.

He moved his hands from the wood beside her head to brace himself on her jostling breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and feeling as it spilled over his fingers. She moaned and he pinched her peaked nipples, tugging on them before twisting them lightly. Mindless, she thrust her chest up, giving into his capable hands. God, he knew how to play her like she was a puppet, every tug of his fingers on her taut strings making her dance to his every whim.

She moaned as he kneaded her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. He moved inside her at a swift pace, pleasurable sensations wracking her entire body. Hitting just the right spot with his dick, and tweaking her nipples in just the right way, he unravelled her masterfully. 

“Keith,” she moaned, eyes rolling back in her head. “Oh god, Keith. _Yes_.”

“ _Yes_.” Her fingers curled and she dragged her nails down his chest, barely hearing his hiss of pain. “ _Yes_.” Pounding into her, his burning cock was too much and not enough, and she didn’t know if she needed more or less, but she wanted-.

He unsheathed himself from her and took a step back, his dick stiff and engorged, pre-cum leaking from the tip as he held it in his hand. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing.” His voice was gravelly. “I just want to switch things up.”

She followed his line of sight to the leather armchair sitting behind the desk. “You want to sit on my father’s chair while I ride your dick?” Slowly, she was catching onto his depravity – and she had no complaints.  

“No,” he said, cracking a wry smile before it faded to a hard line. “I want _you_ to sit on your father’s chair while I fuck your tits raw.”  

Once again, she was left with her mouth hanging open, trying to think of something to say. “Sure,” she finally articulated, feeling the ghosts of his fingers tugging on her nipples and craving more.

She was sopping wet as she sat on the very edge of the chair, her folds slippery against the leather. Standing in front of her, Keith shoved his glistening cock between her breasts as she squished them together with her hands. Her cunt had provided enough lubrication for his cock and there was no resistance as he started to thrust.

With each upward slide, the head of his cock peaked out before disappearing into her flesh again. His shaft was so hard, and so hot against her skin. Her chest smouldered as he used it, fucked it, as he grunted when she squeezed her boobs tighter, moaned when she dropped her head to brush her tongue against the very tip of his cock when it reached high enough.

He grabbed her nipples again and tugged on them to the point where the pain hurt enough to be good. He rolled them in between his fingers, making them pebbled and sore. And she loved it.

She felt his cock pulse and knew he must be close to cumming. “Not in here,” she managed to get out. The last thing she needed was for someone to do an inspection of her father’s, the ambassador’s, room and find cum stains on the floor.

“I have a better idea,” he offered. That idea turned out to be him taking her to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed, and kneeling above her stomach, pumping his cock as his cum splattered onto the expanse of her chest.

She lay there on her back, arms above her head, while his chin sagged to his chest and he wiped beads of sweat off his face with his hand. Cum slowly slid down the slopes of her breasts, growing cold. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into her down-filled comforter and just let herself _feel_ how satisfied her body was.

“I’ll be right back,” Keith said. She nodded without opening her eyes and sighed in contentment. When his footsteps returned to the room, she peeked and saw he had shrugged back into his jeans, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter crammed into one of the pockets.

He opened her glass balcony door and stepped through, closing it behind him. Evidently, that was one of his habits that she hadn’t paid much attention to. Vaguely she recalled that between classes he was usually in the smoking pit, standing off to the side and ignoring everyone else.

When he was done, he dropped his jeans to the floor again and came back to the bed, lying on his side, propping his head up on his hand as the fingers of his other one traced her skin, from her neck to her thighs. “What do you have to be nervous about right now?” she asked, wrinkling her nose a little at the slight scent of smoke.

“You,” he replied. “This.” His thumb rubbed circles into the smooth skin of her thigh.  

“Why?”

He didn’t meet her eyes. “Just am.” His strange expression concealed something, but whatever was lurking there was almost ready to be revealed. Then he turned back to ice. With impressive strength, he grabbed her waist and rolled her on top of him. “Sorry, but I don’t feel like talking anymore.”

“Apparently.” Her sarcasm was clear, but he ignored it.

 “Ride me,” he said, with an encouraging slap to her ass.

“Say ‘please’,” she told him, laughing when his eyebrows shot up as high as they could go. When he didn’t follow her orders, she laid his cock flat against his stomach and lowered herself to grind her slick folds along the length. He groaned and dug his fingers into her thighs, trying to get more from her, but he stayed silent, neck strained as she slowed.

His eyes met hers, wide and begging, and she gave him some mercy by mounting his cock, taking only the tip inside. He grunted, but didn’t heed her request. So she continued.

Rolling her hips, she kept just the head of his cock inside her, barely sinking any lower. Her teasing was making him whimper, but still he said nothing. “What are you waiting for?” she asked, mimicking his words from earlier.

“Ungh.” She moaned as he answered her by unexpectedly bucking his hips up and sheathing himself inside her fully, with that same, smug grin that he had been wearing whenever he was particularly proud of himself.

“Please,” he said, dark amusement lingering in his pupils as he grabbed her hips and thrust her up and down his cock. Her entire body quaked each time he slammed her down the thick length of his shaft.

She couldn’t form a proper retort. “Fuck,” she moaned instead, taking his cock any way he wanted her to. She threw her head back, lost to sensation as he picked up the pace.

It took every muscle she had in her body to pin his biceps down on the bed, her nails digging into his skin. Once she had some semblance of control back, she bounced on his cock, taking it at the same reckless speed he had set. He helped her by thrusting his hips up to meet her halfway.

She stared into his eyes, and he stared back, and she could see the challenge in them. Who could undo the other first? So she decided to play dirty.

“Keith,” she moaned, exaggerating a little, “your dick feels so good inside me. It’s so _big_ , and so _long_ and _thick_...”

She won. He shouted as his cum flooded into her, and she smiled, sickly sweet. _Boys._ They were too easy to manipulate; just stroke their ego and go from there. Then she lost her train of thought as she followed him over the edge a few seconds later.

He left her on the bed again, his cum drying on her inner thighs, trading her bed for the balcony and his cigarettes. He must have noticed that the trees blocked the entire back yard from anyone’s sight, because he didn’t bother to throw on his jeans. A minute or so later, once her racing pulse slowed, she found him leaning on the stone railing, bringing a burning cigarette to his lips and exhaling the bitter smoke. Orange light caressed his alabaster skin as the sun started to sink below the horizon.

The back tattoo wasn’t just a rumour. A sword decorated the length of his spine, the hilt crossing his shoulder blades and the tip ending at his tailbone. The blade reflected flames, and on anyone else it might have come across as cheesy, but on Keith Kogane, it was ominous.

It was impressively lifelike. She traced it with her finger, admiring the talent that gone into the design. “When did you start?” she asked.

He knew she was referring to his smoking. “Too young. I never should have started at all.”

She ran her fingertip across the sword hilt spanning his shoulder blades. “What does this mean?”

“It’s a reminder.” Nothing more. She took the hint not to pry any further into that subject, but decided to take advantage of his unexpected honesty.

She touched the raised scar tissue on his right shoulder, taking note of his muted flinch. “How did this happen?”

“I started a fight with the wrong people.” A drag of his cigarette. “Then I lost the fight.”

With some apprehension, she trailed her hand up to the scar on his right cheek. “And this?”

She expected him to rip away and fix her with that withering glare that he always used on people who asked the wrong questions. Instead, he said, “My best friend has PTSD. He was a paramedic. Saw some really bad shit and it never left him. Once he was having a flashback, swung his arm out, and caught me off-balance. I fell face-first into the edge of a coffee table. He still feels horrible about it, but it wasn’t his fault.”

That...wasn’t what she had expected. At all. Everyone thought he had gotten it in a fight, her included. Now, she just felt silly, and bit ashamed for assuming the worst.

“I’ll beat the shit out of Lotor if you want me to,” he said, extinguishing his cigarette on the stone railing and adding the butt to his growing pile. “Just say the words.”

She was dumbfounded. “Thank you for the offer, but if fixing this whole situation was that easy I would do it myself.”

“Alright.” He shrugged. “That guy’s always been a prick. I wouldn’t have minded an excuse.”

The conversation was wandering to topics that she didn’t want to start thinking about again. Keith was supposed to be helping her forget. What he wasn’t supposed to be doing was making her relive today – the day that might go down as the worst day of her life.

“Fuck me again,” she said, taking hold of his cock and stroking him desperately. He grunted in surprise. Then she let go, turned around and walked back to her bedroom, deliberately swaying her hips to make him stare.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed, stopping her just before she made it past the door. “I regret not bringing lube,” he growled, making her stomach flip. Did he just mean what she thought he meant?

“I have lube,” she said. His hands froze. She could hear his breaths ratchet up to a rather...excited speed.

“Can I fuck you in the ass?” He was so goddamn blunt, and it turned her on way more than it should have.

“Yes.” She tried to sound flippant, like she had done anal many times instead of once. And that once had been a failed trial with Lotor. 

“Lube, now.” His commanding tone had her hurrying to her dresser, where she took the bottle of lube out of the drawer and handed it to him. “Get on the bed and lie flat on your stomach.”

She obeyed, both anticipatory and a little scared. He hovered over her on his hands and knees, and he must have sensed the tiny, pinpoint of anxiety threatening to grow larger, because he leaned down to kiss her exposed shoulder. “Relax,” he said, “or this isn’t going to work.”

“I’m trying.” But the more she thought about it, the more tense her body became. Keith swept her hair over one of her shoulders, then brushed his lips across the back of her neck.

“I’ll help you,” he said, kissing a path down her spine. He grazed his teeth across the flesh of her ass, and she shuddered. Then he dipped his tongue lower, to run it along the puckered rim of her asshole.

“You are so _filthy_ ,” she gasped, clawing at her sheets.

“I don’t hear you telling me to stop,” he teased. He wasn’t wrong. His hot breath fanned over her skin as he spread her ass cheeks wide and pushed his tongue inside, the metal ball of his piercing so foreign.

A live wire seemed to spark inside her, igniting every one of her extremities. Her burning pleasure was compounded when he slid two fingers into her soaked pussy, licking her ass in time with each of his strokes.

Euphoria invaded her every sense. All her Keith-addled brain could comprehend was his tongue, and his fingers, and how she was going to combust with overstimulation. She even bit the pillow to stifle her cracked screams. His name poured from her mouth over and over, muffled by the cloth between her teeth.

He stopped. Just when her vision stilted and she was on the verge of cumming the hardest she ever had in her life. “No,” she cried, writhing, almost weeping. He held her thighs apart so she couldn’t grind them together.

“Sorry, Allura,” said Keith, “but you’re going to cum when you have my dick balls-deep in your ass.”

She let out a wordless whimper, the wait torturous. She wasn’t relaxed, like he told her she would be. She was insatiable. She need to cum. She needed his cock.

He used lube generously. First inserting one finger into her asshole and stretching it, then adding a second, and then a third, preparing her for his much bigger dick. He took so long she whined into the pillow and kicked her legs, urging him to get it over with and on with the fucking.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out. He slathered the length of his cock with lube and positioned himself over her, kneeling and sitting back on her thighs, keeping them pinned to the bed underneath his weight. “If anything hurts at all, even just a little bit” he warned, “tell me right away.”

He pushed the tip of his cock into her asshole with little resistance. Judging that she was fine from her silence, he continued to enter her inch by slow inch, pausing frequently to gauge her reaction. The sensation was vastly unfamiliar, and it felt very strange to have a dick stretching her asshole open. She was still tight, and on the edge of something that could be pain, but Keith had used enough lube and taken enough time ensuring she was ready, and nothing really hurt at all.

When his cock was completely inside her, he let out the breath he had been holding and moaned. “Ah. Fuck.” She looked back and saw he was staring down at where they were connected, as if amazed by the fact that this was actually happening to him, that he was getting to do this with _her_. It was quite flattering, honestly.

He watched intently as he pulled out of her and thrust back in carefully. Starting with lengthy, shallow thrusts, he made sure that her body got used to his cock. Her core was throbbing, aching, and it was all taking so long. Her sensitive nipples chafed against the sheets. He was going to drive her insane with arousal.

When he was satisfied, he starting going faster. All the time spent preparing, it had been building up to something. Yes, he had been doing it for her, but he had also been doing it for himself, as she learned very soon.

He fucked into her so hard he pushed the air from her lungs. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair in one hand, close to her scalp, and yanked back in time with his next thrust. Light, the first time, so she could voice any objections if she had them. She didn’t.

So he continued. Pulling her hair with every stab of his cock, he made her moan his name over and over again, just like he wanted her to. Each of his forward thrusts had the wooden headboard crashing against the wall.

Her fingers gnarled in her sheets, then twisted, then pulled. When she managed the briefest look over her shoulder before her neck was wrenched straight with a tug, she saw that Keith’s stoic face had transformed into something animalistic, his eyes mad and bright with a consuming hunger, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted and moaned, a possessed grin brimming with arrogance.

He was riding her like she was a fucking horse, and it felt so damn good that she didn’t care. She was out of her mind with sensation, and finally, he slipped his hand below her stomach to rub her swollen, aching clit. She screamed in sharp, short exhales at each pass of his rough fingers.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, then she orgasmed with a violent shudder, clawing into her sheets as each wave hit her harder than the last, Keith’s fingers still working her, even when she was too sensitive, even when she was crying his name.

With one, final thrust, he yanked her head towards him so that her back arched and her chest dangled in the air, and he came deep in her ass. Cum erupted from his cock, filling her ass up and dripping down to her cunt as he roared. Grating breaths leaked from his mouth until his hand finally released her hair and alleviated the burning in her scalp.

She slumped forward, face-first into her pillow, then Keith collapsed on top of her. Crushed under his heavy form, she could feel how his body shook with the aftershock of his orgasm, and how his chest heaved as he tried to drag in oxygen. She turned her head to the side to take in gulping breaths herself, and noticed that the sun had finally set and it was pitch-black outside.

They lay there, breathing in tandem until Keith found the strength to pull himself off and out of her. “I’m going to clean myself up,” he said. She grunted in acknowledgement, occupied with how his cum felt gushing out of her ass.

Not very long after, he returned and, to her gratefulness, was carrying a glass of water for her. She flipped over and lifted her sore neck up off the pillow before chugging the whole thing. Keith watched her straight-faced, his walls back up.

Exhausted, she closed her eyes and tried to rest. Her body was beyond satisfied, and she felt like she was glowing with contentment. She didn’t mind if Keith stayed the night. She wanted him to, but she didn’t want to push him and make him uncomfortable, so she let him make his own decision.

She smiled softly as she heard him settle in beside her, then opened her eyes in curiosity as he rolled on his side and cradled her jaw. He nipped her earlobe, then his breaths fanned over her ear. “One more time.”

How could she refuse?

If she thought he was going to go easy on her, she was wrong. She was on her back, head propped up on a pillow as he knelt over her chest and rode her face. He deepthroated her over and over again, pulling out, giving her a breath, then thrusting his cock down her throat until her lips met the skin of his pelvis. She sucked and swallowed, making her throat constrict against his cock, and stroked his shaft with her tongue until she needed air and wriggled, then he pulled out and started again.

She had snaked both hands in-between her legs and her fingers moved deftly, sliding across her clit and pumping inside her as she pleasured herself. Her moans sent vibrations along his shaft and he growled her name to voice his appreciation. She was starting to get used to his dick, the taste on her tongue _his_ taste, and she admittedly enjoyed blowing him, if just for how accomplished his reaction to it made her feel.

He came down her throat and she barely had to swallow, then she made herself cum with his dick still in her mouth. Her cries were muffled until he pulled out and her gleaming face slipped into ecstasy as she gasped for breath. As she closed her eyes, he climbed off her and lay beside her, and she didn’t have to open them again to know he was staring at her, tracing his eyes along her body with veneration.

She was almost asleep when Keith breathed into her ear again. “Just one more time.”

Nodding, she opened her eyes and saw something like pain in his before he hardened them to stone. The rest of the night and early morning he was wracked with what she could only call desperacy. One more time ended in another, and his hands roamed every inch of her body like he was trying to memorize the feel of each curve, plane, and dip in her velvet skin. He didn’t say much, and she didn’t either, but as the morning wore on she saw flashes of fear in his pupils, his creased brow, his clenched jaw. She didn’t know what it meant.

The actual last time, he slowed down. Lying on his side, he rolled her over onto her side too and dragged her back flush to his chest as they lay on the bed. He thrust into her gently, grabbing her knee and pulling her leg back to hook it over his hip so that the position was easier. Kissing her neck, he made love to her like she was made of glass, and by that point, she might as well have been.

Both of his hands kneaded her breasts, massaging the tender flesh and making her slip deeper into fatigue. He came inside her one last time with a muted shout, then he extracted himself from her and pulled the blankets over both of them. “Goodnight,” he said, too far from her, but she didn’t have the energy to remedy the distance. She mumbled something, and within a minute, she was fast asleep.

 

//

  

She woke up with the sun shining bright through her windows. A heavy weight was settled on her stomach, and she looked over to see Keith laying on his back, still asleep, his arm stretched over her in an awkward way, like he was both holding her and not. Being as silent as she could, she slipped out of the bed and strolled to the bathroom.

Washing herself down with a cloth took longer than she thought, but she felt clean again and put-together when she fixed up her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still tired and sore, but she didn’t look that way, for which she was grateful. After brushing her teeth, she crept back into her room and her bed.

The frame groaned and Keith shifted slightly, revealing more of his muscled stomach that was hidden beneath the covers. He really was beautiful, breathing peacefully, his dark hair fanning across his sharp jaw, the night’s stubble noticeable in the light. Inspired, she pulled the covers off of him and slunk down the mattress, until her mouth was over his soft cock.

She stroked his thighs, and kissed along the line of his hips, urging him awake slowly. He blinked, then looked down at her with bleary eyes before leaning his head back into the pillow and sighing in contentment. Taking that as a yes, she took the head of his dick into her mouth.

He moaned, low, sleepy sounds as she sucked on the very tip, lapping her tongue against the underside. His cock grew hard quickly, and she took more of it into her mouth, stroking what she couldn’t reach with her hand. Lacing his fingers through her hair, Keith massaged her scalp as she took her time to taste every inch of his cock.

She kissed down his shaft and licked back up, savouring his needy whines. In her mouth, she ran his cock along the inside of her cheek, making it bulge. She took it deep into her throat again, slowly dragging her lips along his hot flesh as she went ever so slowly.

His cock filled her mouth and she moaned at how big it was. Maybe she was turning into a size queen, because she couldn’t imagine fucking any other dick anymore, not after Keith’s. She felt like she had been moulded to its shape.

She looked up at him to see that he had thrown his forearm over his eyes, his chest glistening with sweat. Slowly, she bobbed her head along his cock and felt him throb. Cum hit the inside of her cheeks as he grunted, and she swallowed every drop.

Without any words, he pulled her up and flipped her over onto her back. His mouth latched onto on her nipples, and he filled his hand with her other breast, squeezing gently. From her nipple, his mouth moved to the underside of her breast, and he sucked harsh enough to leave a dark mark. Then he sucked all over her chest, leaving hickeys behind until her boobs were covered.

He trailed his lips down her stomach, then spread her legs apart and licked her core. His tongue piercing slid against her folds and she squirmed. She felt his lips turn up in a smile before he licked her again. Adding one finger when she was wet enough, he kissed her clit, grazing it with his talented tongue.

They had slipped into something different than the night before, something more intimate, tangled in her bed sheets, heads still clouded with sleep. Something relaxed and comfortable. Something new and wonderful. Something she didn’t want to let go of.

He ate her out slowly, like she had done to him. And she never wanted it to end, but he made her orgasm and her eyes flickered shut. She sunk into bone-deep exhaustion again, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

 

//

 

She woke up the second time to the sound of her door creaking. She watched through blurry vision as Keith came into the room, hung a towel off one of her chairs, and grabbed his jacket. She sat up quickly, making herself a little lightheaded, and when her vision was clear of sleep she saw that he was freshly showered, his black hair still wet.

“You don’t have to leave,” she said, slinking from the bed to stand in front of him, her naked body on full display. She ran a finger down his chest and stared up at him innocently through her long lashes.

“I do,” he said, swallowing hard and looking away from her, to the window.

“If you wanted me to convince you,” she said, dropping to her knees, “all you had to do was ask.” Mouthing his growing bulge through his jeans, she smirked as he whimpered above her.

“Allura, stop,” he said, dead serious. “Just stop.” She sat back in confusion, her stomach slowly sinking.

For the first time, she noticed he looked weary in the morning light. “I was happy to help you feel better or get revenge on Lotor or for whatever reason, but I do have my pride. For one night, I could deal with it, but I don’t like being used.”

That was a sucker-punch. Because that was exactly what she had been doing. But since yesterday and today, something had changed. She hadn’t even thought about Lotor or her embarrassing nudes once since she woke up, but now the shame returned. She stood up and covered herself with a sheet.

“Just leave me like the slut I am, right?” she shouted, tears stinging her eyes. “Have fun telling your friends that you got on Allura, the town bicycle. Everyone gets a ride, right? Isn’t that what they say?”

“No!” he shouted back, and his ferocity shocked her. He tamed his quick anger the next second. “No, I am not going to say that. Or anything else.”

“I don’t think you’re a slut because you trusted someone you shouldn’t have.” He rubbed the back of his neck, afraid to meet her red-rimmed eyes. “And I’ve wanted to have sex with you pretty much since the moment I first saw you, so I don’t think you’re a slut for giving me everything I wanted to have.”

She was speechless. “You deserve better,” he said, completely sincere. “And just so you know, I probably would have come pretty close to hospitalizing someone for you to send me one of your nudes. And I _would_ have hospitalized the person who dared to ask me to share it with them.”

It was a strange, backwards compliment, and something she would never ask anyone to do, but she felt pretty touched regardless. “I’ll see you at school,” he said, a meaningless goodbye, and she nodded in a dreamlike way.

Her new weekend plans were shattered again, but when she really thought about it, she wasn’t going to mind having the time to herself. She needed time to think. And if she could, she would try to come up with actual evidence for the realization that was slowing dawning on her.

 

//

 

On Monday, she strutted through the front doors of school, ready to ignore everyone and everything. A blue high-necked blouse tucked into black skinny jeans covered the marks that Keith had left on her. She was expecting disgust again, but instead, everyone turned their usual smiles on her and yelled her name in greeting.

“Allura!” Nyma, a casual acquaintance, broke away from her friend group to stop her. “Nice.” Then she nodded in respect and walked away.

Thankfully, Romelle showed up beside her and addressed her numerous questions. “Allura, you proverbially kicked Lotor’s ass,” she said. “Everyone thought you were going to sleep with Keith Kogane to get back at him, and Lotor was so mad. But it was all a trick!”

“Oh?” she said, trying not to give away that she knew absolutely nothing about what Romelle was saying.

“Keith told everyone the truth. He said that you promised to buy him a pizza if he went along with it and pretended to hook up with you.” _He what?_

“Then Keith told everyone how you cried in the car about those private pictures being shared, and how you were so upset and he felt really bad for you. Now pretty much the whole school does too. Lotor’s a laughing stock. He’s supposedly going to be sick all week but he’s just hiding.”

“Mhm,” she said, too shocked to say anything. Keith had done that? For her?

“Oh, and here’s the best part,” Romelle continued. “Keith said he would fuck up any guy he caught looking at or talking about your nudes. He’s been grabbing their phones right out of their hands and threatening to go through their saved photos. All the guys are terrified of him, so they listened and I haven’t heard one bad word about you yet.”

Her jaw dropped and her mind reeled. Keith was doing all of this? Singlehandedly, he was salvaging her senior year. She had her suspicions as to why, but she still couldn’t believe it.

Romelle left her to go to class, and she went to her locker. When she opened it, she was shocked to find a single, pink orchid carefully placed upright. She picked it up and saw a note attached. “Thank you” was scrawled in sharp, messy handwriting.

Only one other person knew her combination. She admired the flower and came to the conclusion she had been working up to all weekend. Keith Kogane actually _liked_ her. And he had liked her for a while.

Why else would he kiss her and jump into bed with her so quickly? Why else would he want to hear his name on her lips as many times as he could? Why would he be so honest with her about his life, when he rarely divulged anything to anyone? Why else was he desperate to have her so many times? Why else did he look pained and scared when he thought she couldn’t see?

Because he thought he only had one night with her. That one night, once chance, was all he would _ever_ have. And he wanted to make the most of it.

She had to find him. But every time she saw a flash of his coat, or his hair, she would round the corner and every trace of him would be gone. Whenever she thought she caught a glimpse of him, she would leave the conversation she was in and run down the hallway, to some strange looks, but she still she remained empty-handed.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. The school bell rang and left class to stand right in front of his locker. She waited, and waited, until the hall was clear, but he still didn’t come. Then she sunk to even lower depths and hid around the corner.

She didn’t have to wait long this time. How he saw her before, she would never know, but as soon as she pretended to leave, he appeared to dig through the mess of his locker for his textbook. When he was preoccupied, she slipped around the corner and he had nowhere to run to.

Leaning against a locker, she fixed him with a soft gaze. “Why?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “You know why.”

“Well, thank you,” she said. Thank you didn’t even really cover it, but she had plans to make it up to him.

He shrugged and began to walk away, head bowed. “It’s nothing.”

“You know, I was thinking that we should actually go to get pizza together,” she said, walking beside him. “Like, go on a date. To get pizza. You and me.”

She mentally slapped some sense into herself. Never in her life had she fumbled over such easy words.

Keith’s head snapped up. “Yeah,” he said, a wide, infectious smile spreading across his face. “I know a place.”

“Let’s go, then.” She beamed, returning his smile with one just as large. His hand enveloped hers as they walked to the parking lot.

“Just to make you aware,” she said, “I don’t sleep with anyone on the first date.” He saw her sly smirk and laughed.

“Then you should be aware,” he replied seriously, “that I don’t have any expectations. I’ll always do whatever makes you comfortable.”

Her heart battered against her ribs as she tilted her head up to stare at him fondly. He seemed mesmerized, but then she yanked his keys out of his back pocket and he yelped in surprise. Holding them tight, she ran to his car and hopped into the driver’s seat. Turning the key in the ignition, she grinned as Keith still stood frozen in place. Then she winked at him. “This time, I get to drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated


End file.
